Field
Aspects of the present invention generally relate to an image processing system capable of processing image data, an image processing apparatus, a control method therefor, and a computer readable storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an image processing apparatus including an operation key of “e-mail to yourself” has been known (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-101484). According to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-101484, when the operation key of “e-mail to yourself” is operated, an e-mail address of a user operating the image processing apparatus is set as an address of image data. With this setting, when the user wants to transmit the image data to his/her own e-mail address, the user does not need to input it, thereby reducing the user's works.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-101484 indicates the operation key of “e-mail to yourself” for setting the e-mail address. In addition to this operation key, another operation key of “transmit file to yourself” may be provided for the image processing apparatus. The term of “transmit file” means to transmit the image data using a protocol such as Server Message Block (SMB) and File Transfer Protocol (FTP). In addition, distributed authoring and versioning protocol for the World Wide Web (WWW) (Web DAV) is also known as one of the protocols for transmitting a file.
In the image processing apparatus including the operation key of “transmit file to yourself”, in response to an operation by the operation key of “transmit file to yourself”, a folder of the user operating the image processing apparatus is set as an address of the image data. With this setting, when the user wants to transmit the image data to his/her own folder (to store in the own folder), the user does not need to input folder information indicating the own folder, thereby reducing the user's works.
When the file is transmitted, in addition to information (host name) indicating an apparatus managing the folder that is a storage destination of the image data and location information (path) about the folder, authentication information (user name and password) for accessing an addressed apparatus is required.
When the addressed apparatus to which the image data is transmitted is located in the same domain as the image processing apparatus from which the image data is transmitted, the user's authentication information is often managed in an integrated manner in the domain. In such a case, the authentication information used to login to the image processing apparatus may be the same as the authentication information required to access the addressed apparatus to which the file is transmitted.
When the same authentication information can be used, a user identification (ID) and the password input by the user to login to the image processing apparatus can be continuously used as the user name and the password for transmitting the image data in a file. With this arrangement, the authentication information for logging into the image processing apparatus and the authentication information as the address for the file transmission are not required to be individually input, thereby reducing the user's works.
On the other hand, in recent years, using an integrated circuit (IC) card to login to the image processing apparatus has been known. The user is not requested to input the password, when using the IC card to login to the apparatus. That is because the fact that a person holds the IC card certifies that the person is the user himself/herself.
When the above-described authentication information is to be continuously used, and if the IC card is used to login, a problem will arise. That is because, since the user does not input the password when logging into the apparatus using the IC card, the password to be continuously used does not exist so that the file cannot be transmitted. Further, if the user inputs the password when logging in or transmitting the file, the file can be transmitted, while the user needs to input the password each time logging into the apparatus or transmitting the file.